Changes
by abbyncis
Summary: Kind of based off the NCIS episde SWAk.Tony opnes a letter, Tony, Kate, And Ziva get sick Abby has to make and antidote jibbs mcabby and tiva or tate. rated K for now but going to chage later
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical bright sunny and cold winter day in Washington DC. There was a fresh blanket of snow on the ground glittering in the sun. The NCIS team all getting ready to head to the office, not knowing what the day held in store for them. Gibbs, who was always at the office before his team, was sitting at his desk sipping on a cup of coffee, black, no sweetener, no cream, just the way he liked it. Just as he set it down on his desk ,McGee walked in and said "Hi Boss". He then sat down at his desk and started working on his paper work.

Abby was already in her lab from earlier because Jenny had called her in to run some prints through her AFIS machine, which Jenny had gotten from a glass in her study. Kate was just pulling on to the navy yard in her Navy Blue 2010 Lamborghini when some moron in a Black 1967 Chevy Corvette Convertible rudely cut her off from the only parking space that put her next to Ziva. She then rolled down the window and yelled out "JACKASS", not yet realizing it was Tony. Or as he refers to himself as, Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo.

Ziva had been up since 4:30 am, because she went for her daily run before work, and since she is always ready, prepared, and on time, she arrived at the Navy parking area merely minutes before Kate and Tony. Because of Tony's smooth driving skills, Tony ended up being in the middle of both her and Kate. Tony didn't recognize Ziva's car, cause he'd never actually seen it. It was a red Classic 1965 Mustang, causing him to do a double take. Tony NEVER expected Ziva, of all people, to have such a kick ass car! Especially for someone who knows little to anything about cars. Now… if was weapons we were talking about, tony could imagine Ziva would know everything that there was to know about them. The same could be said for Ziva about her knowledge on killing people.

Kate and Ziva had become best friends since Kate was shot by Zvia's brother, who Ziva had killed. Ziva completely understood why she had to kill Arie. She knew that if she did not, he would have continued to try kill her newly formed family here at NCIS. By now, Kate's shoulder was fully healed from the gun shot wound. Now, all Ziva has to figure out is why Kate and Tony are yelling outside her car. "Why did you do that?", screamed Kate angrily. Tony, paying absolutely no attention to Kate's rant what so ever, looked at Ziva, who was now standing out on the drivers side of her car with an amused grin on her face. "I didn't see her.", Tony exclaimed. And then Kate, tired of yelling, walked over to join Ziva. They both looked at Tony with and evil smirk, then turned around and started talking back and fourth between the two and Tony following behind timidly trying to discover their revenge plan that he KNEW they would make.

By the time both Kate, Ziva and Tony had gotten into the office they had planed a good pay back for them to unleash on Tony later on that afternoon. Tony, who had walked ahead of the duo, for he couldn't make out their conversation well enough to matter. Right when he walked in to the office, he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head which he recognized as the painful swipe of Gibbs' hand. Only seconds after which, Ziva and Kate glided in and quickly began to work as if they had been there the whole time. Tony, have the maturity of a 12 year old, wined to Gibbs why THEY didn't get a slap in the head when he was more on time than they were. "Because their women, and men don't hit women Dinozzo. Didn't your mother ever teach you that?", replied Gibbs quickly (quick on his feet like always). A small but noticeable snicker was heard at McGee's desk. "Is there a problem McGee?", asked Gibbs seriously. "Ummm… No boss!", McGee said, Then he promptly returned to his work.

By this time the mail boy was coming through and put all the mail for the team on Kate's desk and continued on.

She passes out the envelops to all the agents. Tony didn't get anything but everyone else did, so he pulled out this months issue of GSM and starts reading it. Ziva notices the magazine and walks over to him and say's "In my experience page 57 works every time.". Right when Ziva walked off, Tony quickly flipped to pg. 57 to see what it was and to see if it would get the job done. Then Kate noticing Tony's jaw dropped facial expression gets up and walks over to see what page 57 was and starts reading it. Kate after reading finishing the article looks up over to Ziva and replies " Wow really" "Yep it sure does " Ziva says, Tony smiling up at Kate say's " We should try it some time" Ziva quickly replying for Kate say's " Never in million years Tony" the to women look up and smirk at each other

By this time the mail man came by and drooped off the mail and went on.

McGee notices one of the pieces of mail doesn't have a return address, so Tony quickly gets up, walks over and snatches it out of his hand and says "this one's mine". It has a Satan red lipstick stain on the front. Just as McGee sits down at his desk, Tony, with Kate and Ziva one on each side, opens the letter and out blows a white powdery substance.


	2. Chapter 2

Quickly standing up on his desk Gibbs blows a piercingly loud whistle, and yells "We've open a letter with a suspicious white powdery white substance so CHOP CHOP! lets get moving!" . Kate throws Tony a bottle of water, to wash his head and hand with, while getting one for herself and Ziva who call's HAZMAT to tell them what has just happened. Mean while, McGee states they have to burn their clothes, hit the showers and get blood tested. Walking out of the bullpen, Kate says "Lets hit the showers" , Tony replies with "Gee Kate, I thought you would never ask" , Kate says "Your pig Tony", "I'll have to agree with you on that one Kate" Ziva replies.

While in the showers, Tony complains about the amount of money he wasted on his _**Ermenegildo Zegna **_suit, _**Armani **_tie, and _**Gucci **_shoes. McGee, being his nerdy self, goes on to list the types of diseases could have been in the envelope. Tony chimes in with a suggestion of his own, "HONEY DUST". McGee, not knowing what Tony meant, replies "I've never heard of it", "It's because you were raised right Tim" say's Kate, "Honey Dust is a fine white powder that's applied with a feather on a woman's body. When licked, it taste like honey. Jenny and I got some last year for Christmas" replies Gibbs. But what their boss failed to mention was that it got put to good use that night. Tony stated that the post office screwed up on the on the shipping and some one got his bottle of _JACK_ and that he got the HONEY DUST by mistake.

After showering, the team heads down to the Autopsy lab, to be awaited by Ducky . Ducky is the medical examiner for NCIS. Jenny, who being the director of NCIS and Gibbs' wife, also awaited the team. Right after Jenny heard about what happened, she went straight down to check on her husband and his team. They got the blood work done from Ducky, and Jenny got the recap on the story. Abby, who loves being in the big blue protective suit, had just arrived to the teams floor, with the elevator opening, and started doing a little dance before putting the letter in an evidence bag and heads back up to her lab to start running the analyses and analyzing data.

Meanwhile down in Autopsy, Tony, Kate and Ziva where getting prepared to go to the CDC unit at the Bethesda Hospital for the night. Gibbs and McGee where getting ready to go down to Abby's lab, when they where stopped by Ducky, who implied that they had to stay there until their blood test came back. Jenny had stated that it was the only place with negative air pressure and it would help with killing whatever the disease was, so Jethro, finally giving into the demands of his wife, and knowing he wouldn't be the one to win this time, agreed and stayed there. Tony, Kate, and Ziva had arrived at Bethesda and where meeting there doctor who's name was Dr. Brad Pitt and made a point to stress that the two where not related and he wished that they where because would love to meat _Angelina Jolie. Walking behind the doctor, Tony says to the two women, "If I would have said something like that, Kate, you would have elbowed me and Ziva, you would have punched me where the sun doesn't shine." A few minutes later, the two women smirked at each other and did so as Tony said they would. They where waking in to the confinement room where they would be staying for the night. The outside of the area was bigger then the room they had. The whole room had glass walls. On the outside, there were two door ways. One in order to get in to the negative pressure chamber, and one to go into the opening with two buttons on the side one to open the actually care unit where the 3 of them would be residing. They meet there night nurse whose name was Katie. She was a beautiful woman, her long blond hair was pulled back tightly into a bun, showing her facial features and chest area which Tony noticed immediately and tried to hit on her with one of his cheesy movie references. Kate had made the statement to her to not get Tony started on the movie references._


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile back at the NCIS headquarters, after being given the all clear from HAZMAT, it was safe for them to return to their floor and where advised to use oxygen mask's just to be sure the area was cleansed. Both Jenny and Ducky advised Gibbs and McGee to stay down in Autopsy because it was the safest place for them to be at that moment. Jenny, using an oxygen mask, returns to their floor, and to her office, only to be stopped by Cynthia letting her know that SecNav , The Secretary Of Navy, had heard about the incident and was waiting for her in MTAC.

Jenny walks back out her office and to the retinal scanner and scans her eye and walks into MTAC, when one of the technicians tell her that SecNav was waiting for her. He Brings Up the live video feed on the on the plasma screen and she begins to tell him what happed. After he is briefed on the situation, he ask's "Any news on the condition and blood work of agents Todd, DiNozzo, and David?" Jenny replies with " No word on their conditions or blood work and im about to go down to Bethesda myself. As soon as I know something, so will you.".

After Jenny briefs SecNav, she go's to tell Cynthia " I'm going to the Hospital to get a follow up and agents Todd, DiNozzo, and David" Cynthia replies with "Yes ma'am". Jenny heads to the elevator and down to the parking garage and get Red 2011 shiny Volvo with a sun roof. As she starts her car, her and Gibbs' song began to play, which is PUT YOU IN A SONG by KEITH URBAN and she begins to have a flash back to when she first met Gibbs on one of there opp's. She drives to Bethesda Medical and arrives in the parking lot and finds a spot right up front.

She gets to the nursing station to into the CDC unit only to find that the head nurse, Sabrina, wont let her in. Sabrina says to Jenny "Only medical Personnel are aloud to into the CDC Unit because of the infectious Disease" Jenny, starting to aggravated, replies with " Well, Sabrina, I'm the head of a federal government agency does that count" Sabrina still not buying to says" I'm sorry Madam Director I still can't let you go in there" Jenny, who by this point is fuming, because nobody calls her Madam Director and gets away with it, with anger at Sabrina, pulls out her I-Phone, Sabrina says with a smart aleck remark replies "What are you going to call the President Of The United States on me now" Jenny, extremely pissed of replies with " Now that's way to low, even for me". She goes into her contacts and scrolls down to the D's and dials the name Deanna on the speed dial. Deanna answers the phone to ask "How are they" Jenny replies " I don't know Deanna, the head nurse, Sabrina. wont let me in " Jenny Hands the phone to Sabrina who, after being by Connie that any one form NCIS is to be let into the CDC Unit, Sabrina hit's the buzzer button and Jenny opens the doors and walks in.

She sees her agents in their confided aria and they notice her and wave back. She see Dr. Brad and meets him and, one again he makes the statement that he's not related to Brat Pitt and that he would love to meet Angelina Jolie, Jenny laughs at the statement but at the same time gives it an eye roll, after she meets Dr. Pitt she meets the night nurse Katie. Katie reassures Jenny that her agents are in good hands for the night. Jenny tells her thank you and walks off with Dr. Pitt to discuss the blood work and condition of her agents.

Dr. Pitt say's "All of the blood test except for three came back negative for infection" "Who" Jenny ask's now with a worried look on her face. DR. Pitt replies with "Agents Todd, David, and DiNozzo, agents Gibbs and McGee are all fine." Relieved about her husband and McGee are all right Jenny ask's " Do You have any sort of idea of what the disease is and is there and antidote for it" Dr. Pitt replies " Not with out any further research and knowledge of what the powder was" Jenny comments back "I'll have my forensic scientist get started on that right away, she is the best of the best and can solve anything."

With that Jenny tells her agents, Dr. Pitt, and nurse Katie good bye for now and leaves the CDC Unit and gets back into her car and goes back to the NCIS headquarters. She pulls into the parking lot and gets a spot next to Abby and the others. She walks back to the building and get on the elevator to go up to her floor. Cynthia is sitting and her desk as Jenny walks in. Cynthia ask's " any news on agent's Todd, David and DiNozzo and the rest of teams blood work?" "Yes" Jenny replies, "Agent's Gibbs and McGee's came back negative for infectious disease but Todd, DiNozzo, and David came back positive." Oh my" say's Cynthia " Would you like me to get SecNav on in MTAC ma'am" " Sure the sooner we get this over with, with them the better." Jenny walks out of her office and over to the retinal scanner to get her eye scanned to get into MTAC. SecNav is already up on the plasma, and she tells him what information she has and with that she tell SecNav she will keep him posted and ends the live video feed. After her briefing she walks to the elevator and pushes the button for the Autopsy Lab.


	4. Chapter 4

Before going to the Autopsy Lab, Jenny stops at the CAF-POW machine and gets one for Abby. After getting it, she walks over to the elevator and pushes the down button. The doors open and she walks in and pushes the button for Abby's lab, or as Abby likes to call it ABBYVILL. She reaches Abby's lab. When she gets out of the elevator, she is greeted by the loud blasting of Abby's music. Abby, listening to the latest ANDRIOD LUST CD, didn't hear the clinking of Jenny high healed Stiletto's coming from the elevator and was startled when she heard Jenny yell " Abby turn down the music!". Abby jumps and turns around and sees that its Jenny and turns her music and takes her CAF-POW. "Got anything Abs" Jenny asks "No, nothing yet, other then the author of the letter has beautiful calligraphy, and the powder is white sort of tanish, and I tried to get finger prints off of it but even that was a no go, meaning whoever wrote it wore gloves, but other then that zero, zip, zilch, nada." replied Abby. "Abby, just out of curiosity, how many of those have you had today?" Jenny asks, " Oh you know just the usual, with couple of RED BULL'S thrown in" said Abby enthusiastically "Meaning I don't want to know" says Jenny. "Hey now, that's very not nice!" Abby exclaims

" So any news on the blood tests results yet?' Abby asks. Jenny, with a worried look on her face, quickly replies with "No nothing yet." "Jenny, what's Abby's rule number one?" Abby replies, Jenny sighs "Never lie to Abby, but how did you know I was lying?" " The horrified look on your face when I asked and plus your right eye was twitching." Abby replies. "Damn you Jethro" Jenny curses her husband under her breath. Abby laughs at the statement. " Gibbs and McGee's blood work came back negative, Tony, Kate's and Ziva's came back positive." Jenny says.

Abby with a mortified look on her face begins to ramble on about different scenarios that have popped into her head. It wasn't until Jenny blew a loud, sharp, ear piercing whistle that Abby realized what she was doing and stopped. " geez, you and Gibbs sure do have the whistle down " Abby says "Well, who do you think taught me ." Jenny replies. " I'll get started on this right away" " I have a chemical analysis running now on the powder and as soon as I find something you'll be the first to know, well technically the third cause I'll be the first, cause you know in the forensic scientist, and Gibbs will be the second, because well he has a tendency to know when I find out things and pops in out of nowhere, its like magic, like he's psychic or something , but you, you will definitely be the third to know." Abby says. "Thank you Abby" Jenny replies.

Leaving it at that, Jenny walks out of the lab and off to the elevator, her high heals clinking away on the tile floor. Abby turns her music back on when Jenny leaves. Jenny pushes the down button on the elevator and the doors open and she walks in. She pushes the button for the Autopsy lab and the elevator begins to go down. About half way down she flips the emergency stop button to stop the elevator. It stops. She grabs a hold onto the railing and takes in a deep breath letting her emotions get the best of her, which for Jenny, was a rare thing for her to do, especially on the job, also angry at Tony for opening the letter, she kicks one of the elevator walls so hard it leaves a dent in the aluminum wall. When she finally pulls her self back together she flips the switch back on and arrives at Autopsy.

Jenny walks into the Autopsy Lab. "Ah, Jennifer" Ducky replies. Before she can correct Ducky, Gibbs walks over to his wife and kisses her on the lips, Jenny deepens the kiss showing her affection for him. Before Gibbs tries to make it go any further, Jenny breaks the kiss and turns to Ducky and says "Ducky it's Director now, but I need to have a word with you, in private" and they both walk out of the lab.

Ducky says to Jenny " Well what's the word Director?" Jenny replies "Well its good news and bad news Ducky, the good news only two people where not infected, the bad news is Agents Todd, David, and DiNozzo were, and their doctor isn't sure if there is a cure or not. He said they haven't got any idea as to what the powder is, or if there is even a cure for whatever the disease is." "Abby has been running chemical tests on it all day long and hasn't been able come up with anything yet." Jenny replies "Oh my, well we better get in there and tell Jethro and McGee before miss Abigail informs Jethro that she has found something when he knows nothing ." Ducky says. "Agreed ." replies Jenny.


	5. Chapter 5

They both walk back over to the doors. The doors open and they walk in. And once again Gibbs walks over to Jenny and kiss her on the lips, as she kisses him back deepening the kiss, he squeezes her ass, Jenny knowing where he is trying to leads this pulls away and playfully whispers in his ear "later Jethro" . Getting back down to the job at hand Jenny informs them " I do have the final results on you and your teams blood work" "Yours and Agent McGee's came back negative, but Agents Todd, David and DiNozzo's came back positive." she says. "The doctor also says that without any further knowledge they don't know what the powder is, or if there is an antidote for it." "Damn it DiNozzo" Gibbs says " Has Abby found out any thing yet?" he asks. "No" Jenny replies. " She has been working on this as hard as she can but hasn't found out anything out yet." Say's Jenny. " Are they going to be ok?" McGee ask's "As for now we're not sure, as soon as Abby finds something we will know" Jenny replies.

Just then Abby, whose voice is heard over the video web cam, shouts " GIBBS GIBBS GIBBS." Gibbs walks over to video camera, Abby say's "guess what" Gibbs replies with his usual "What do you got Abb's?" Abby replies " well after running test and analyzing data all day I finally found something" "Ok I'm coming up, I'll be there in a few." Gibbs replies. "Jethro I would still advise you not to leave Autopsy, even though we got the all clear it still could not be safe. You should stay here." Ducky says. With Jenny giving him her, gives in and stays. " Abigail the Director and I will be up to see what you have found for us" Ducky informs her . So Abby stays on the web cam with Gibbs. Gibbs tired of waiting tell Abby that him and McGee are coming up to her lab and shuts off the web cam.

Ducky And Jenny arrive in Abby's lab, her music still blaring loudly as usual. They both walk in and notice that Autopsy is not shown on her plasma screen. "Abby why is there no live feed coming from Autopsy?" Jenny asks. Abby replies "Well because Gibbs and McGee are on there way up here" "They're what" Jenny raises her voice, Abby jumps at her sudden raise in voice, " I told them to stay" Jenny yells. "I can't believe they left isolation." Ducky says. "Oh no they didn't" Abby replies. "Oh yes they did and the disso-" Jenny gets cut off by Gibbs walking out of the elevator with McGee in big Blue Biohazard isolation suits, Gibbs tells Jenny "Clam down Jen, don't get your thong in a knot." Jenny flabbergasted, and trying, with all the strength she had not to burst into laughter at her husband, exclaims "Jethro!, my choice of underwear should not be discussed in front of our agents and should be left in the bedroom." "And how did you know I was wearing on in the first place?" Jenny ask's. Gibbs just laughs and turns to Abby and ask's "What do you got Abb's?" Abby replies "well after having my babies working all day, you know running tests and all, and my dinger finally dinged on Major Mass Spec."

Major Mass spec is Abby's nickname for her Mass Spectrometer. Abby continues "Well remember how earlier I told you that all I knew was that the powder was white and tanish, well Major Mass Spec actually got us a name for it." Gibbs starting to get annoyed says "Abby." "What not even a drum roll" Abby pouts. Both Ducky and Jenny reply "Abby please." "Well ok then, the powder isn't anything from modern day time, its from back in the day, and when I say back in the day I mean way way back in the day" " It's _Pasteurella pestis_ ." Abby say's. "Which is Latin for what?" Gibbs ask's. Duck replies " _**Yersinia pestis**_" "which is what Ducky?" Jenny asks. Ducky replies " Plague." "As in THE BUBONIC Plague?" asks McGee. "The one in the same" Abby replies. "Except that's only one of the three stages of it." " There's also PNEMONIC, and SEPTICEMIC as well." says Abby. "Is there an antidote?" Jenny asks "Well nothing has come up in the system for any antidotes , but that doesn't mean anything, I mean look how long it took me to find out what the powder was." "I'll keep running tests to see if I can find out anything but in the mean time I'll start working on my own antidote." Abby replies. " Thank you Abby" Jenny says.

Jenny and Ducky leave Abby's lab. Gibbs stays behind, McGee starts to leave and Gibbs asks " Where do you think your going McGee." Gibbs asks, taking off the blue biohazard isolation suit, and says for McGee to do so as well. McGee states " I was just going to find out if I could find anything on who sent the letter boss, look at the security cameras form this morning, stuff you would normally want me to do." "You know Gibbs mommy's not going to be very happy with you for taking off that biohazard suit." Abby says. "Eh, I can always ass kiss to her later, beside she owes me for last couple of nights without any sex." Gibbs replies. "Whoa Gibbs that was way more information then I needed to know." says Abby. Gibbs laughs and he heads off for the elevator he tells McGee to stay with Abby and help her look for an antidote and if they find anything to let him know and walks over to the elevator. The doors open and Gibbs walks inside and pushes the up button to his floor. While on his way up he notices the dent in the wall from Jenny from earlier and smirks and says to himself "You've always had a temper, and ever since you met Ziva it hasn't improved much, know I know you two hang out way to much you can cause that much damage with those heals of yours, I sure don't want to piss you off like DiNozzo has right now."

Jenny reaches her office and see's Cynthia sitting at her desk. Jenny say to Cynthia "Clear my schedule and cancel all my meetings I have for today and tell everyone I'm sorry for any inconveniences I have caused but I have a situation here that needs to be taken care of." "Yes ma'am" Cynthia replies. " I'm going back to Bethesda to check on Agents Todd, DiNozzo, and David and to talk to there doctor on what we found out here as well." Says Jenny. "Yes ma'am Cynthia replies. Jenny walks back out of her office and enters onto the catwalk and notices Gibbs sitting at his desk and not wearing his biohazard suit. So instead of taking the elevator like she normally would, she walks down the stairs and over to his section and over to his desk. "Special Agent Gibbs, what do you think you are doing not wearing your protection suit like you've been order to?" she asks, her voice slightly raised. "Calm down Jen" he answers " No one else has to so why should I." he says. "Very well" Jenny finally gives in. He stands up and kisses her affectionately and starts squeezing her ass again, she breaks away and once again and tells him " I said later, Jethro" "I'm headed to Bethesda to check on Kate, Ziva, and Toy, I should be back soon, I might even bring some take out food back with me." Jenny tells him. "Sounds good to me, I'm fixing to for coffee, I'll walk you down your car." says Gibbs.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Sorry for long delay but I got busy and didn't have time to write but things finally slowed down and so without further a due here's chapter six **_

_**DISCLAMER: I DON'T NCIS NOR ANY OF THE CHARCTERS IN IT NO COPPY RIGHT INTENDED.**_

Gibbs gets up and grabs his jacket from the back of the bookshelf from his behind his desk, and they both walk to the elevator . The doors open and they both walk in, the doors close and they push the button for the bottom floor and the doors close and they head down to the bottom floor for the building. They reach the bottom floor and head for the parking area and walk towards Jenny's car. They notice the three agents cars and Jenny makes a comment of " I bet Tony had to do a double take of Ziva's car this morning." " Yeah I guess so cause he's never really scene it, I bet it was more then he would have expected it to be." say's Gibbs. "You better get to Bethesda and inform Dr. Pitt about what we found out." Gibbs tells her and gives her a kiss and opens her driver side door for her and she gets in and he closed the door. She turns on the car and drives out of the parking lot.

Jenny reaches Bethesda and parks in parking spot and get out of her car and to walks over to the elevator and pushes the button for the CDC Care Unit. She reaches the nursing station and flashes her NCIS badge and ID and walks over to the doors and expected to push them open and they don't open. She walks over to the nursing station and says to the head nurse "Well aren't you going to let me in?" the head nurse, April replies "I'm sorry ma'am but I can't let you in there unless you are medical personnel" "Well then get me a gurney, the head nurse before your shift was supposed to leave you a note from Deanna telling you **" ANYONE FROM NCIS IS TO BE LET INTO THE CDC CARE UNIT" **"Once again, I'm sorry ma'am but I cant let you in there unless your medical personnel" April says. "Well I'm the head of a federal government agency does that count?" Jenny asks. Still April doesn't move.

Jenny pull's out her IPhone from the holster on the side of her waist and goes to her contacts and scrolls down to the D'S and is interrupted by April saying " So what are you going to do call the President of the United States on me now, Madam Director" April smirks. "Well, first of all, Miss. April, nobody calls me Madam Director and gets away with it and second of all that's way, way to low even for me to right now even though it is a matter of life and death for those three agents of mine in that Unit." Jenny says. Jenny gets on the phone with Deanna. Deanna answers with " Jenny how are they"?" "Not good I have some information for Dr. Pitt but unfortunately the Head Nurse is being a bitch and giving me trouble and not letting me in the CDC Unit like she's supposed to be." Jenny tells Deanna. Its silent for a few seconds then Jenny hands the phone to April, Jenny, listening intently to their conversation, smirks as Aprils ends their conversation " Yes ma'am, and have a good night ma'am.'' April pushes the button to open the doors with and Jenny, with a smirk on her face, confidently and proudly walks away and into the care unit.

Jenny walks in the CDC Unit and see's Dr. Pitt is there along with Nurse Katie. Tony sees Jenny and say's " Hey Guys look it's Our Fearless Leader" " Tony what did I tell you" Jenny scolds him. Tony sighs " Not to call you Our Fearless Leader" "That's correct, but given the situation ill let it slide" Jenny say's. "Hello Director" Kate calls out. "Hi Kate" Jenny replies. " Shalom Jen" Ziva say "Shalom Ziva" Jenny replies back. Jenny, noticing how much paler Ziva is starting to look from her regular Olive toned skin, started to get worried even more. Tony Kate and Ziva had forgotten that Jenny was even in the room and was listening to Tony comment on how this reminded him of a John Travolta move he saw one time called THE BOY IN THE PLATIC BUBBLE, and that that movie was about a boy who had to live in a plastic bubble cause he was allergic to everything. Jenny smiles because she knew how it was completely annoying Kate and Ziva. Nurse Katy, knowing what Jenny was there for, muted the speaker for the outs side to inside hearing so she could talk to her and Dr. Pitt. " Well our Forensic Scientist found out that the agents have been infected with Y Pestis." Jenny informs them. "Oh my" Nurse Katie gasps. "Yes" says Jenny " Dr. Pitt do you know if there is an antidote for it?" Jenny ask's "there is but it depends on how bad its been genetically alter and what type is, we'll need to do further testing and more blood work" " Joy Tony will just love that." Jenny replies, as she looks over to see them still taking with each other. Nurse Katie turns the speaker back on so they can listen in on their conversation.

Jenny, expecting to hear Tony talking about anther movie, was taken aback when she heard him arguing with Kate. " So Kate have you ever gotten around to telling Ziva about the wet t-shirt contest you won on Spring Break in Panama?" Tony asks " oh, really Kate, that's something I wouldn't expect you to do, but then again Abby talked you into getting a tattoo on your butt?" Ziva says "So Tony have you told Ziva about that guy you tongued, yet?" Ziva laughing at the statement says " Now how come I have not heard this story yet" Jenny, Dr. Pitt and Nurse Katie start laughing at them arguing, it was only then the three agents realized that they could be heard and stopped arguing with each other. Tony coughs and clears his throat and asks " Well Doc what do we got?" Dr. Pitt looks over at Jenny and Jenny nods and Dr. Pitt replies "Y Pestis" "Oh that's just fantastic" Tony says. " Its going to be along night." says Kate " Tell me about it." implies Ziva. "We get to be poked and prodded again joy." Tony says sarcastically. "Great" Kate. Jenny and Dr. Pitt could tell that by the way Ziva was acting she was already showing symptoms of the infection.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys it was partly due to busyness and laziness, and knowing what to write but putting it in the right place so without further delay here is Chapter 7 and thanks for the reviews . **_

_**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT NO COPPY RIGHT INTENDED.**_

Dr. Pitt calls in a team of nurses to come in and take more blood from Tony, Kate, and Ziva. After they are finished taking the blood for the blood work Dr. Pitt sends up to the lab to have it tested to see how badly the three agents have been infected, and to see what type of plague they all had.

Tony was complaining about how he hates needles and hospitals, Kate was complaining about Tony's complaining, when Ziva starts laughing at the arguing and chimes in with " Maybe when this is all over you to can get a room and just get it over with already." "Yeah, Kate why don't we do that one night? I sure wouldn't mind." Tony replies with his big DiNozzo smile. "Tony, I would just shoot you first, before I would do that, like I've said before your an X rated Peter Pan." Kate say's. Ziva and Jenny, and the medical personnel all laugh at the two agents arguing. Jenny ask Dr. Pitt "Can we step out side and talk in private for a moment?" "Sure" says Dr. Pitt. Both Jenny and DR. Pitt walk outside of the CDC Unit. "Are they always like this?" asks Dr. Pitt. "Yes" Jenny replies "but it's normally not this bad, its only lately here that its gotten worse" "I think a room would do them a bit a good." She adds. Dr. Pitt laughs at her statement and asks " Now what did you want to ask me." "Do you know how long it will take to get the blood work results back?" Jenny asks " three maybe four hours at the most possibly" Dr. Pitt replies "Dr. Pitt I don't have three to four hours, I saw it and I know damn well you saw it to, Officer David is already showing the symptoms of this Plague." Say's Jenny. "Yes I did notice, her symptoms are showing more rapidly then the others, she my have a more severe case." Dr. Pitt replies. "I'll see if I can have our lab put a rush on the, but even then it would still be an hour and half to two hours." he adds. "One we find out what they have and I can let my forensic scientist know would we have a better chance of finding a cure?" Jenny ask's. " Yes, it just depends on how the Ypestis was made and how it was altered." Dr. Pitt tells her. "Thank you" Jenny says. "Your welcome" Dr. Pitt Returns. "Well we better get back inside before they start to worry, and I bet Agents Todd and DiNozzo's are at each others throats again." Says Jenny. "I agree" Dr. Pitt replies

Dr. Pitt signals for the nurse to let them back into the unit and he opens the doors and they both walk back in. Jenny, not surprised to find Tony, not arguing with Kate this time, but with Ziva. Jenny, laughing on the inside, hides her laughter and asks "Are you three done playing grab ass now?" "Sorry Director" they all three chime in unison. "You know the Director has been with Gibbs way to long they are acting more and more like each other everyday." Ziva remarks. Jenny gives Ziva her death glare. "I see what you mean Ziva." says Kate. "When you two are finished" Jenny says, slightly raising her voice.

"Thank you Dr. Pitt, let me know immediately, when those test results come in, I must be headed back to NCIS headquarters." says Jenny. "I will Director." Dr. Pitt replies. Jenny nods at nurse Katie to turn off the speaker so that Tony, Kate, and Ziva could not hear what she was telling Dr. Pitt. "Will you keep a close watch on Officer David and let me know if anything changes?" Jenny asks. " Yes I will." Dr. Pitt answers back. Jenny turns back around facing her three agents, noticing they where all talking to each other again, and Jenny nods over at Katie to turn the speakers back on. She does so and not to her surprise Kate and Ziva where arguing with Tony again. "Well, I must be headed back now, keep me informed on any new information and I will do the same on part." "Good bye for now Dr. Pitt, nurse Katie." Jenny says. "Good bye Director." They both reply. " And you three try not ring out each others throat's." Jenny informs Kate, Tony, and Ziva. "Yes ma'am." They all three reply back. And leaving it at that Jenny turns on her heel's and heads for the door, with her three inch Stiletto's clinking away with each step she made.

She gets to elevator and pushes the down button, the doors open and walks in. Just as the doors close her phone starts to ring, so she takes it out of the holster on the side of her hip and sees Gibbs' name on the caller ID takes in a deep breath and answers "Yes Jethro?" " How are Tony Kate ,and Ziva doing?" Gibbs asks. "Tony and Kate haven't started showing symptoms of the Ypestus infection yet but Ziva has." replies Jenny ."Its going to be a long night Jethro." Yeah that's what I was afraid of" He answers back. "You still out getting coffee or back at headquarters?" She asks him. "Back at headquarters" he answers. " Well I should be there in few minutes, I getting myself some coffee before I head back, I'll see you soon., I love you." She tells him. " Be careful, I love you to." Gibbs replies back. Jenny reaches her Red shinny Volvo and gets in, tired of the radio station she has on she reach up and grabs one of the mixed cd's that Abby made for her and pops it the cd player and blares it. She backs out of the parking spot and as her tires squeal she speeds off, headed for STARBUCKS. Jenny reaches STARBUCKS, and walks inside, she gets her usual, which is basically the same thing Gibbs gets, a large Jamaican Blend, black without any sweetener or cream. She pays for her coffee and heads back to NCIS headquarters.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT GUYS, ITS BEEN CRAZY BUSY FOR THE LAST COPLE OF DAYS, SO WITH OUT FURTHUR ADUE HERES CHAPTER 8, SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, AND THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAVE, I APPRECIATE IT. **_

_**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS ALL RIGHTS ARE RESRVED AND BELONG TO CBS.**_

Jenny pulls up to the Navy Yard and flashes her ID and her Badge and the guards and they let her in. She reaches the NCIS building and parking lot and parks in the same spot as before. She gets out of her car and heads for the building. She walks through the metal detectors and pushes the up button for the elevator . She reaches her floor and walks past Gibbs' section and notices he's not there so she walks past and up there stairs to her office. Cynthia is sitting in her reception area says to Jenny "Agent Gibbs told me to tell you to come down to Abby's lab when you came back." "Thank you Cynthia, I'll head straight down there." Jenny replies. "Um, ma'am if you don't mind my asking how are Agents Todd, DiNozzo and David?" Cynthia asks her. "Not good Cynthia, Ziva was already starting to show signs of the Ypestus, but Tony and Kate haven't yet." Jenny answers back. " Oh dear." says Cynthia. "Yes, I'm afraid it going to be a long night for those three, well I'm heading for Abby's to see if they have found out anything if SecNav ask's for me tell him I'm working on this case and will get back to him as soon as possible." Jenny tells her. "Yes ma'am." She replies back.

Jenny walks back out of Cynthia's reception area and walks across the cat walk and over to the elevator. She pushes the down button and walks in. The doors close and she pushes the button for Abby's lab, and is on her way down. She looks at the dent she put in the wall from her Stilettos from earlier that day and curses under her breath "Damn you, Dinozzo." . She finally reaches Abby's lab and once again greeted by her loud playing music.

She walks in to the lab, and hears Abby and McGee rambling on to Gibbs and walks over and stands by his side, and ask Abby what she found out. "Well after looking at the Ypestus through my microscope and running more tests on it, I found out that it was to badly altered to even try to find and antidote for it. I mean its like the kind that was from back in the day like way back in the day. I'm talking about Middle Ages back in the day." "So I'll have to work my magic with this baby and up our own antidote." " You I actually wouldn't mind being in the Middle Ages until you get hit this thing then bam you droop down dead." Replies Abby. Duck, having walked in during Abby's, chimes in with "It was said back in those times one would have dinner with a friend and by nightfall be sing hymns with their angels." "Ohh Duck Man nice one, I like." Abby says. "So, that's all you've found out?" Jenny asks. "Well, yeah." Abby replies. "I mean other then the bitch who sent the letter was smart and didn't use gloves so we cant get prints, and I've running the letter through the DNA scanner to see if I can get some DNA but nothings come up yet though." She continued. "Looks like me and McGee are gonna be here all night." "All night, all night, Abby we don't have all night." Jenny says slightly raising her voice. "Ziva is already showing symptoms, there's no telling how much time we have before Tony and Kate start showing them as well." Says Jenny. "They'll fine Jen, there good agents, they're tough they'll make through." Gibbs says. "Damn it Jethro quit following your damn gut and go and actually do some work." Jenny yells. Gibbs smirks and asks "Where ya going Jen?" "Where the hell do you think, to go get some damn coffee." She yells, as she walks away, her heals clinking with ever step she makes.

She gets to the elevator, pushes the up button and walks in. "Jenny, sure does have a temper doesn't she" says Ducky. "Looks like mommy just put daddy in the dog house, hu Timmy?" Abby say playfully to McGee . McGee tries to answer but can't because he's getting the stair from Gibbs. McGee doesn't answer her. Gibbs looks at them both and says "You two better get to work on that antidote, I don't want Jen up my ass anymore. Duck if there's anything you can do to help, then help, I'm gonna go see if there's anything I can do to calm her down." Gibbs walks out of the lab and over to the elevator. Pushes the up button and walks in and heads off to go find Jenny.

Back in Abby's lab Ducky McGee ,and Abby where standing around her AFIS desk talking. "The Director sure is pissed isn't she?" Abby asks. "Yes Jennifer does have a temper." Ducky replies. " You I never thought I'd say this but I actually miss Tony Kate, and Ziva arguing all the time, it's a little to quite around here for me." McGee says, "Maybe when this is all done and over with they'll get room and get it over with ." Abby says taking a sip of her Caf-Pow. "Yah, that would be Tony's dream come true." McGee says. "But unfortunately for Mr. Anthony that would never happen, one because Caitlin is to modest and two Ziva would turn it into a battle for dominance." Says Ducky. "That's so true!" Abby laughs "well we better get to work on this antidote before Gibbs and the Director get back and get even more angry then they already are." Abby says. " Agreed"Ducky and McGee both chime in together in unison.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Hey guys sorry it took so long to update things got a little crazy and I was unable to write and had writers block so without further delay and as so may requested here's chapter 9. Hope you like it please read and review, and thanks to all who have reviewed I greatly appreciate it .**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR IT'S CHARACTERS ALL RIGHTS REZERVED TO CBS **_

Meanwhile back at Bethesda, Kate, Tony and Ziva where just finishing up getting there blood taken to do more testing . Tony was still complaining about how he hates doctors hospitals and needles, Kate was complaining about Tony complaining. "Oh my God, your just like big baby Tony." Kate comments. " Yeah, well it's not like you tortured with them by your mother when you where little." Tony says. Having just about enough of their arguing and bickering Ziva pipes up and says "Oh my God will you two let it down already." "It's 'let it up already' Ziva." Tony says, as he corrects her for getting yet again another idiom wrong. "Whatever I do not care at the moment but your guys' arguing all the time has to stop, it is so annoying." " Jenny was right you should get a room after this is all over with." Ziva says in annoyance with all the bickering. Kate rolling her eyes says " Yeah right like that will ever happen." " Tony is like an X rated Peter Pan." " Yeah Kate, but you know if anything ever happened to you wouldn't be able to live with out me." Tony says flashing great big smile at her.

Yet again lost in their own conversation, Ziva notices they are not paying her any attention, "typical" she mutters under her breath and shakes her head, she then suddenly she starts to feel cold and starts shivering. Nurse Katie notices Ziva's change in body language and comes in over the speaker system and ask's "Officer David, are you ok?" At this, this takes Kate and Tony's attention away from their arguing for a few moments. Ziva notices the silence and replies with "Yes I'm fine. I just need to lay down." "Ok" Katie replies back with. So leaving it at that, TONY and Kate return to their conversation and Ziva picks and bed and lays down and fall asleep.

Knowing that she could tell Ziva was lying she turns off the two way communication and dials the number that she has for Jenny's cell phone. When she calls the number Jenny doesn't answer, Jenny left her phone in her office when she left when she to go get coffee. So she call the NCIS headquarters and Cynthia answers her phone " NCIS this is Cynthia speaking how may I help you?" "Yes this is nurse Katie with the CDC UINT at Bethesda I need to speak with Director Sheppard regarding one of her agents we have here." Katie replies. "I'm sorry she's not in at the moment I can give you her cell phone number to get a hold of her Cynthia replies. "I've tried that and she's not answering and there an acting director I can speak with?" asks Katie, "Yes" replies Cynthia, " I can transfer you to him." . Gibbs is sitting at his desk when his phone begins to ring. "Yeah Gibbs." he answers. "I'm assuming you are the acting director for Director Sheppard?" Katy asks. " Yes" Gibbs replies. "And to whom may I ask am I speaking to?" Gibbs asks

"This is nurse Katie at Bethesda Medical with the CDC UNIT I'm calling about Officer David." " I try to get a hold of the director but she's not answering ." "I'll be right down there along with Director Sheppard." Gibbs reassures her and hangs up the phone. Still not knowing that Jenny was still gone gets up and grabs his jacket off the bookshelf and heads up the stairs to Jenny's office. He get to Cynthia's reception area and Cynthia say to him before he goes into Jenny's office " She's not in, and she's not answering her phone either." " Well where the hell is she? She went for coffee an hour ago!" Gibbs explains and walks out.

As Gibbs walks out to the parking area he calls Jenny on her phone again still no answer "damn it Jen, where the hell are you." he curses under his breath. Having an idea of where she might be, he gets is his Dodge Challenger and heads to the coffee shop. He sees Jen sitting at a table and walks in " I've been trying to reach you for the past half hour." "Well my phone hasn't rung." Jenny answers him. "We need to get to Bethesda something wrong with Ziva." He tells her. Jenny grabs her purse and jacket and they walk out the door and speed off towards Bethesda.

They reach the parking lot and get a spot right up front. "I swear if the head nurse gives me a problem this time I will do more the just calling Deanna again." Jenny Says. Gibbs shirks at Jenny's comment , " you better wipe that smirk off your face or no sex for you later and you'll be sleeping on the couch.". They reach the CDC UNIT and they both flash their badges and id and are let right in. They walk into the unit and Tony sees Gibbs and says "Hey boss" followed by Kate who also says hi. Gibbs notices Ziva whose still asleep in her bed but can tell she was shivering a lot more then she had been before they arrived. Gibbs asks Katie if he can go in there to talk to her, Katie gives him a protective mask and lets him , leaving Jenny to talk to Dr. Pit. It wasn't until then that the two of them actually noticed Ziva, and what was going on. "Boss what's…" was all Tony could get out before Gibbs stopped him, and runs over to Ziva.

Gibbs tries to wake her by whispering her name just above a whisper not audible by the other but she doesn't wake up. So he give her a gentile shake and wakes her up, surprised to see him she doesn't say anything at fist but then she says hi. He sees Kate an and Tony watching and says " You two mind your business, you should have been paying more attention then now." He tells them. " You feelin ok?" Gibbs asks Ziva, "No I'm not, I am very cold, I'm cant stop shivering and those two will not stop arguing." She tells him. Gibbs feels her forehead, and its burning hot, and after that she starts coughing, so he gives her a handkerchief from his jacket pocket, she uses it and coughs inside it. Gibbs looks inside and sees blood inside and immediately calls for Dr. Pitt. Dr Pitt and Jenny both run in side and over to Ziva. Gibbs shows him the handkerchief "We need to get and IV her fast and the in the other two right away." " I was just telling Director Sheppard that the results from their blood work just came in and each one of them have one of the different types of the Plague." Dr. Pitt informs Gibbs. "Hopefully Abby. Ducky, and McGee have something for us by the time we get back. We have them working on the antidote's as we speak." Gibbs tells Dr. Pit. And leaving it at that Gibbs and Jenny head back to the Navy Yard. While walking out of the unit Gibbs gives Tony and Kate his infamous stair and walks out.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long wait, no I didn't forget you guys, just had some writers block and got into a new series on dvd. So with out any further delay here is chapter 10 please read and enjoy, once again sorry for the delay.**

Gibbs and Jen talk with Dr. Pitt to find out what symptoms of the plague their agents have. " Agents DiNozzo and Todd have Pneumonic Plague, and Officer David has Bubonic Plague." Dr. Pitt tells them. "That bastard" Gibbs says, referring to the person who sent the letter. "Well it's a good thing we have Abby working on that antidote then isn't." Jenny says. "Hopefully she can get one" says Dr. Pitt. "Oh, you don't know Abby." "She's the best of the best." Gibbs says. "Well we better get going back to headquarters to see If they've gotten anything." Jenny replies. Gibbs turns to check on his agents only to see Kate and Tony arguing again over stupid non important stuff and Ziva being the first one to be bedridden with and IV in her are and hooked up to machines already.

They say there good bye's to DR. Pitt and walking out of the CDC unit, and to their car. Gibbs opens the car door for Jenny and then gets into the driver side, turns on the Challengers engine and peels out of the hospitals parking lot. They reach the gate for the Navy yard Gibbs flashes his badge to guard and are let in, the get to NCIS and head for Abby's lab, with Caf-Pow in hand. The get out of the elevator and like always are greeted by Abby's music. They walk in to find McGee sitting at Abby's desk working on her computer Ducky looking in the microscope and Abby doing something with chemical analyses machine.

"What do ya got Abbs?" Gibbs asks, handing her the Caf-Pow. Abby, taking the Caf-Pow with a big smile, says "Well still with the letter nothing the bitch who wrote wore gloves so there was no fingerprints and the lipstick stain DNA is still running, but we have started making the antidote." "How much longer till that gets done?" Jenny interrupts. "Well with how long the chemicals need to be mixing and my babies working as fast as they can roughly about five hours." Abby answers her. "Five hours, five hours, Abby we don't have five hours" Jenny raises her voice. "Ziva is already getting sick and its only a matter of time before Tony and Kate do. We need that antidote now and we need it fast." Jenny says. " Oh no!" Abby exclaims. " I will try to get it done in three but I can't make any promises ." Abby says. "You've got two!" Jenny exclaims and walks out.

Gibbs smirks and walks out after her. They get in the elevator "Your tired." Gibbs tells her. "Why don't you go grab a quick nap on the couch in your office and I'll handle things here for a bit." He says. "I'm not tired, just worried is all." "And I'll just do what you do." Jenny replies. "What about when the caffeine doesn't hold?" "Go get some rest now, I'll go back to Bethesda and check on DiNozzo, Kate and Ziva." Gibbs tells her." " Fine." Jenny says, with a sigh. They get off on the floor to Jenny's office, and Gibbs gives her a kiss before going back to the hospital. He gets back to the elevator and pushes the button for the lobby of the building. He reaches his car and heads to Bethesda, but for he goes he stop for another cup of coffee. He finally gets to the hospital and back into the CDC UNIT. He walks in only to find Kate and Tony still arguing, and hooked up to IVS, and Ziva still as she was when they left, sleeping and bundled up in blankets. He asks Katie to push the speaker button " Hey will you to get stop playing grab ass for one minute and let Ziva have some quiet time so she can get some rest." Gibbs tells them. "Sorry Boss." they both say in unison and Tony gives himself a slap on the back of the head. Just then Dr. Pitt walks in. Gibbs walks over to him and asks if there was any change in Ziva's condition since they left, "No." Dr Pitt replies.

"How much longer till your team coming with that antidote." Dr. Pitt asks. " They'll have it soon enough, or else the director will raise hell on them again." Gibbs tells him. "Can I go in ?" Gibbs asks. "I wouldn't recommend it, its not safe yet." Dr. Pitt replies.

Dr. Pitt and Nurse Katie leave to give them so privacy for a few minuets so he could talk to his agents. After he tells the what has been going on back at NCIS headquarters, Kate goes into a coughing fit like Ziva had earlier, and tries to hide the blood, but it doesn't work. Gibbs calls Dr. Pitt back in and they start getting Kate hooked up the an IV and the proper necessary machinery. Knowing they are running out of time, Gibbs starts back to his car and heads back to headquarters. While in the car he calls Abby, "Tell me ya got something for me Abbs" he tells her, "Well, kind of, sort of , but not really." Abby says. "Damn it Abbs!" Gibbs yells in the phone, he hangs up and throws the phone in the passenger seat. "I need coffee." he tells himself, he makes a pit stop at the coffee shop before going back to headquarters.


End file.
